Full Moon
by beatle-chic
Summary: EB one-shot. One moonlit night that Edward and Bella share. Sweet fluff.


Full Moon

_AN: Just a one-shot of EB goodness. Takes place, I'd guess, between the last chapter of Eclipse and the Epilogue. Just something that came to me one day while I had to sit in the pre-K room during nap time to cover for the teacher._

_Also, I had to mention my other favorite book couple, Anne & Gilbert, because something I read somewhere online where Ms. Meyer mentioned that Jacob was Gilbert-y bothered me. Clearly annoyed by this (knowing she was a fan of the Anne books as well), I felt the need to explain how Edward was Gilbert-y, too . . . not just because he comes from about that time period either. Anyway, I'm rambling on . . . ._

_My first EB fanfic. Embrace the fluff and please review after reading. Thanks so much!_

* * *

As I lay awake wide-eyed in the middle of the night, one thought lingering on my mind. Him. I wondered where he was and why he wasn't here with me.

I sighed as I rolled over onto my side staring out my window wondering what was to come. A gentle breeze blew in from outside fluttering my linen curtains ever so softly. Quickly I blinked my eyes taking in the starry view of my open window as I took in another contented breath. My thoughts, temporarily distracted by the view of the night, almost were lulled asleep as my eyes began to close once more. But then I heard a sound.

Snapping my eyes open, surprised to have found them closed, I quickly darted them around the room before I sat up to do a thorough scan. Just as I began to scoot myself up into a sitting position I stopped. Somewhere near me I could hear something or someone breathing ever so lightly. I froze scanning my brain for a plan of action or attack and a list of people or things it could be. My heart pounding in my chest alarmed me. Goosebumps began to pop up on my arms signifying an eerie cold chill in the air. It was then that I realized that I wasn't just alone, but that the intruder was close – _dangerously_ so.

Just as my breath was caught in my throat, I felt a sinking impression on my bed. Wide-eyed and scared out of my mind I worried what would happen next. But then my mind was put to ease when I heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Bella, relax; it's only me."

Finally able to release my breath, I sighed in relief closing my eyes in thankfulness that it _was_ just him. I lay back down and he seemed to notice how relaxed I felt before he lay down next to me, leaving no space between us. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he nestled his face in my hair, most likely taking in my scent. I smiled to myself relishing in this tender moment. He sighed; contented it sounded like, and held me extra close.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear so sweetly, "I love you."

I smiled to myself again resting an arm over his. Lacing my fingers through his, I squeezed his hand before gently rubbing it with the pad of my thumb. "I love you too, Edward," I breathed.

He held me closer and tighter. I could instantly feel his smile. Softly he kissed my cheek before settling back in his comfortable position next to me. I closed my eyes in happy splendor. If this wasn't heaven, then it was pretty darn close. I could feel my breathing slowing down its rhythm; I was almost falling asleep after a while. But then Edward spoke.

"You know, Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before," he softly spoke. "I'd give anything to be human again just so I could go through life with you as we should."

I snuggled into him, touched by his words; he held me closer. I sighed contentedly before I broke the silence. "I know," I simply answered matching his volume, "because that's how I feel about becoming . . . one of you."

That made Edward uncomfortable . . . still, even after everything we've been through. "Bella," his voice pleaded raspy, but I cut him off by turning over to face him.

"Edward," I said matching his tone, "you always say you want to know what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, so I'm telling you that's exactly how I feel. I can't help it or excuse it. It just is," I paused for a moment searching his topaz eyes for some kind of understanding. "And as tormenting as that may seem or be for you, you feel the exact same way as I do."

He stared back into my eyes for a moment, trying perhaps, to gauge my thoughts. He exhaled heavily after a moment, briefly closing his eyes as he did, before opening them again. "That may be, but how can you possibly know?" he asked as a corner of his mouth quivered upright.

I smirked to myself. "Because," I began, "the windows to your soul don't lie."

"Bella, I have no soul," he simply answered gravely.

"Yes you do," I quickly replied still staring at his eyes, "because I've saved you just as you've saved me. You still have a soul no matter what you are or what you've done in the past."

"And so you've righted me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, just as St. Patrick drove the snakes out of Ireland."

He snickered at my remark and then sighed. "You are remarkable, you know that?"

"Well," I said with a toying smile, "I may be, but you're extraordinary."

He smiled that lop-sided smile I melt at each and every time he does it. "Without a doubt," he whispered before drawing me in for a kiss. His cold hard lips gently brushed against my warm soft ones, quickly changing tempo as I felt my heart rate pulsing faster awakening my body. His strong cool hands softly stroking my back as he held me close; one eventually entangled in my hair holding my head gently. My fingers, already curled in his hair, quickly undid themselves and skirted down his spine. He stopped after a moment and let me cool down in his arms as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

Feeling high off his kiss and close hold, I knew I never wanted this moment to end. I closed my eyes, soaking in this feeling hoping I would continue to have nights like this for the rest of my existence with him. I felt him shift after a while and wondered what he was doing. But then, just as I was ready to drift to sleep once more, he called me back to him.

"Bella?" he breathed in my ear. I shuddered at the effect his lips and words had on me.

I fluttered my eyes open to find him lying on his back, his hands behind his head on the pillow. Slowly I inched over to him, resting my head on his cool marble chest. Gently he stroked my hair, playing with a strand every now and then. I could hear him breathing steadily and knew he felt as content as I did. A silvery pool of moonlight quietly crept through the window and spilled across my wooden floor and onto the foot of my bed. I stared at it, reminding me somewhat of Edward's cool glistering diamond skin in the sunlight. As if sensing I had put together a cognitive thought, he quietly asked, "What are thinking of right now?"

Smiling shyly, I rubbed my cheek into his shirt before answering. "How much I love the moonlight."

He seemed to smile too. "Yes, the moonlight is rather becoming."

"Yes," I agreed, "like you."

He chuckled quietly before asking me another question. "How so?"

"Well, it's silvery and shimmers like your skin in the sun, and it's cool and peaceful and lightens the dark like you do to me. That and it dazzles and enchants people too."

He nodded his head slowly, taking in my words and processing them. Feeling another smile coming on, I held him close and smiled drinking in his scent, this tender moment, everything that made this night seem magical and so very real.

"Well," he murmured after a bit, "I must admit I never thought of it that way before." He tenderly kissed the top of my head before continuing. "But, I think I'll enjoy a full moon more now."

"Why's that?" the question left my lips before I could think it.

Feeling his crooked smile grace his god-like face, he answered, "Because it will remind me of you and this quiet night we shared."

I smiled as I raised my head to look at him. He stopped looking at the silvery pool of moonshine to stare back at me. He smiled at me before I inched up closer to his face and softly kissed his lips. Returning the gesture, he kissed me back before breaking away from my hungry lips and sweetly gracing my forehead with one. "Now, my love, you need sleep."

I snuggled back down and rested my head on his chest once more. I yawned despite myself. "What will you read tonight?" I asked knowing he usually read one of my well-worn books.

"Something new, I think," he said as I felt him reach for a book he must have placed on my night stand earlier.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as I yawned yet again.

"Anne of the Island," he answered softly. "I found it on your bookshelf earlier. I haven't read it in ages."

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips. I hadn't read that book myself in a good three years, though I simply adored the Anne of Green Gables series. "It's a good book," I remarked. "Probably my favorite in the series, though."

"Why's that?" he questioned as he turned to the first page.

"Because," I yawned cursing my yawns to stop coming, "it's in this book that Anne finally realizes her love for Gilbert – her true love and childhood sweetheart."

I could instantly feel his breathing stop for a moment before he continued. "Ah, I see. And you don't feel a real life parallel to that story?"

My brow furrowed puzzled at his question. "No, why would I?"

He sighed, "No _childhood friend_ that you could say the same for?"

Wondering if he could mean a certain broken soul a good fifteen miles away, I shook my head. "No, absolutely not; I've got my true love right here, in my arms. Besides, I think you hold a lot of Gilbert qualities."

"Gilbert qualities?" he chuckled the question.

"Yes," I replied with a yawn following it. "You know . . . charming, gentlemanly, teasing, sweet, gentle, intelligent, undying love for the one you love, clannishness, not to mention handsome."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Well, I can't argue with you there," he remarked as he turned a page, "but if I hold Gilbert qualities, then you must hold Anne ones."

"Such as what?" I asked as I snuggled into him fighting off the sleep that wanted to take over. I had to hear his answer first since I was now intrigued.

"Well, like Anne you're sensitive about your looks – meaning you think you never look very attractive, ordinary as you say, but just like Anne you are. And you're head strong, smart, loveable, quick-witted, and have a temper, only yours doesn't match your hair."

I silently chuckled. "Ah yes, but your hair matches yours, does it not?"

"Touché."

I grinned. "Did I mention incorrigible? Because you're as incorrigible as Gilbert Blythe."

He smiled and dropped another gentle kiss atop my head. "No, you didn't, but you're right; I can be."

Slightly shaking my head at his words, I felt him grip my waist with one arm.

"Sleep, dear Bella, sleep. Morning will be here soon enough spoiling the effect our silvery moon has on us," he inaudibly decreed.

I yawned once again as I snuggled into him one more time and closed my eyes. "Yes," I muttered, "sleep."

And with that I drifted off to dreamland while _my_ Gilbert Blythe lay next to me, holding me close, reading a book by the light of the full moon, happy to know that _I_ was his Anne; _his_ Anne Shirley. Just as I crossed the border to dreamland, a pleased smile charmed my lips.

Edward smiled one too, somehow I knew, because he slipped into my dreams holding my hands as we stood on a bridge and stared deeply into each other's love-filled eyes, knowing as kindred spirits do, what the other was thinking, as the hour of twilight slowly commenced with the sealing of our kiss.


End file.
